This invention relates to a moving target practice range and, more particularly, to a moving target practice range having a projector apparatus for projecting a beam of light onto a screen, and a gun for projecting a high intensity, short duration flash of light. The gun has a manual compensation means for lead and drop of a normal bullet projectile, and an automatic compensation means for increased lead and drop due to the angle at which the beam of light strikes the screen.